I can't be pregnant
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderswap, Remadora] Grande parte do que se sabia, ou acreditava se saber, sobre lobisomens era uma mentira. A maldição é passada pela mordida, não pelos genes. Contudo, Reyna não sabia disso, e a sua preocupação naquele momento era se aquele embrião seria capaz de sobreviver por mais um mês dentro de si. A condição da criança só importaria se ela realmente nascesse.


Reyna estava em pânico.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela, não podia. Sentiu como uma impotência a invadia, um aperto na garganta que não a permitia respirar direito. De tudo o que poderia acontecer, àquela altura da vida, engravidar não era uma das suas opções, ainda mais depois do incidente que tornou-a o que ela era: uma fera descontrolada.

Se homens já não suportavam estar perto de mulheres na época da tensão pré-menstrual, quem diria unir esse fator às suas irritações e fragilidades causadas pelas transformações de todo o mês.

Era incrível como a forma que a lua era vista poderia influenciar na vida de uma pessoa. Magia, de fato, algo que nenhuma pessoa não bruxa poderia explicar, pois não fazia o menor sentido.

A luz da lua era a única fonte de iluminação do banheiro negro e escuro da casa dos Black. A forma vista pela janela não era redonda, e era apenas isso o que Reyna precisava saber, não importava-se em determinar se era minguante ou crescente, desde que isso não interrompesse a sua rotina.

Aquele ambiente era propício para quem estava escondendo-se de um ataque — o que era improvável, considerando que a casa era protegida — ou mesmo para quem precisava da escuridão para uma poção específica.

A solução só necessitava de uma gota de sangue¹. Rápido e fácil. Assim que a gota de sangue entrasse em contato com a poção, o resultado seria imediato: ou ela se acenderia em uma luz azul fosforescente ou permaneceria tal como estava. Se não iluminasse, então ela não estaria grávida. Se iluminasse...

Reyna passou a mão outra vez pelo cabelo, sentindo que nunca esteve tão perdida antes, nem quando os seus melhores amigos morreram nas mãos de Voldemort. Quase podia escutar a voz de Sirena chamando-a do lado de fora, mas sabia que isso não era real. Ela não estava mais lá para ela, assim como Jane e Liam.

Um tempo depois, escutou passos do lado de fora e a porta do banheiro foi aberta. Ela só não tinha forças para reclamar como não tinha razão para isso, já que nem ocupou-se em trancar a porta.

— Reyna! — a pessoa que ela menos queria ver exclamou.

— Não acenda a luz, por favor — ela pediu, apoiando a testa em seus joelhos, encolhida ao lado da pia.

O frasco de poção, há muito apagado, estava jogado ao seu lado, mas ela nem preocupou-se em escondê-lo. De quê adiantaria?

— O que está fazendo aqui no escuro?

Pôde escutá-lo sentando-se à sua frente, e viu pela pouca luminosidade proporcionada pela luz da lua que os seus fios ainda estavam em um tom azulado, embora mais fraco que o normal.

Nimbus Tonks era um rapaz completamente atrapalhado, que tropeçava a cada passo que dava, tinha pertencido à casa dos leais e justos durante o seu tempo em Hogwarts, e além de não parar de mudar a cor do cabelo — embora o azul fosse o que mais lhe agradasse, evidentemente —, ele também odiava o próprio nome.

Pelas missões de auror, ele precisava saber voar com uma vassoura, mas isso não queria dizer que o esporte o agradasse, e tampouco que o seu nome fizesse referência a uma marca de vassouras. Se Reyna estivesse em seu lugar, também não gostaria muito.

— Tentando pensar — ela respondeu, sentindo a boca um pouco seca pela recém descoberta.

— Pensar no quê? Na guerra? — perguntou o Tonks, e ela percebeu que a sua próxima pergunta seria se ele estava pensando em Sirena também.

Fazia um tempo desde a morte de sua melhor amiga, mas era uma ferida ainda não cicatrizada, que a perseguia todos os dias, ao acordar e ao deitar-se à noite.

— É — disse Reyna — Na guerra, na vida...

— Você não está planejando se matar nem nada do tipo, certo?

Ela não pôde evitar rir, embora não quisesse esboçar um mero sorriso naquele momento. Será que ele não entendia isso?

— Eu não seria capaz disso — respondeu Reyna, simplesmente, e acrescentou, embora não muito segura: — Já estive em piores momentos.

— Bem, isso é um alívio. Não sei se suportaria te perder.

Naqueles momentos em que Nimbus era tão aberto, sem vergonha alguma de dizer o que sentia, era quando ela sentia mais vontade de fugir, correr, algo muito Gryffindor de sua parte. Mas eles já tinham passado daquela fase, não é mesmo? Tanto que ela estava daquele jeito. _Grávida_.

— Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa — disse Reyna, em uma coragem repentina.

Tonks apenas murmurou, indicando para que ela continuasse.

— Eu estou no escuro porque fui fazer um teste de gravidez.

Ela agradeceu por não terem acendido a luz, pois ela sentia uma confiança naquela escuridão, só ficaria mais nervosa vendo a sua expressão.

— E? — Nimbus perguntou quase que casualmente.

— Eu não te contaria se não tivesse dado positivo — disse Reyna, como se fosse óbvio.

— Não sei! Você poderia ter começado o assunto para reclamar comigo de alguma coisa, eu sei lá.

Se tivesse dado negativo, era bem capaz de ela ter feito isso, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

— Eu estou com medo — deixou escapar a confissão sussurrada.

Tonks moveu-se para mais perto dela.

— Cuidado, a poção está aí do lado — disse Reyna, antes que ele resolvesse esbarrar no vidro e algum acidente acontecesse.

Viu o vulto de sua mão pegando o frasco e colocando-o em cima da pia, sentando-se onde ele estava, abraçando-a de lado.

— Do que você tem medo? — perguntou Nimbus.

— Da guerra — Reyna deu de ombros — De mim.

— De você? — ele repetiu, incrédulo.

— Eu sou uma lobisomem, Nimbus. Não podemos nos esquecer disso.

Como já era de se esperar, ele ficou contrariado.

— Não me chame de Nimbus! — resmungou.

— Bem, um dia teremos o mesmo sobrenome, como espera que te chame? — ela revirou os olhos.

— Qualquer coisa menos Nimbus.

Reyna achou graça.

— Qualquer coisa? — ela repetiu — Posso te chamar de...?

— Não comece! — ele interrompeu-a, antes que começasse com sugestões loucas.

Por muito tempo, perguntou-se o que tinha feito com que se apaixonasse por ele, mas aquela tranquilidade que ele causava quando ela estava em turbulência só provava um pouco do efeito que tinha sobre si.

— Mas e se ele quiser nascer quando estiver me transformando? E se uma das minhas transformações for violenta e eu acabar abortando? E se a poção mata cão afetá-lo?

Nimbus abraçou-a com mais força.

— Nós vamos descobrir — ele disse com segurança — E, se algo der errado, o que não vai acontecer, eu vou estar aqui contigo. Nós vamos superar.

— Você acha que ele pode... Que os genes vão... — Reyna tentou perguntar, mas não conseguiu, a simples ideia a apavorava.

— Sinceramente, não acredito — ele deu de ombros — Além do fato de não ter registros de a licantropia ser passada por herança genética, eu sou metamorfomago, lembra? Duas características nunca acontecem ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo fazia sentido para ela.

— Eu posso ficar feliz agora? Ou você vai me bater?

Reyna conseguiu rir, dando um tapa em seu braço. A preocupação não sumiu, mas diminuiu um pouco.

Ela precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo.


End file.
